Câlin
by RedChi-San
Summary: Hawks n'avait jamais fantasmé sur Endeavor. Le héros de son enfance, son modèle, son idole même, était un être intouchable et qu'il lui était impossible de voir comme autre chose que le super-héros de la télévision du bar de sa ville natale. Enji Todoroki par contre... C'était une autre paire de manche.


SI, je n'ai pas pu résister! J'ai pondu un second O.S. sur ce couple en 24h! Et le PIRE, c'est qu'il est plus long que l'autre.

J'y peut rien si Hawks me ressemble autant... Je m'y retrouve tellement chez lui, c'est fou! Du coup, parfois quand je me relis, je me fais parfois la réflexion "Est-ce que c'est bien le style de Hawks de dire/faire ça, ou c'est plus ma propre réaction? Dilemme dilemme...

Quoi qu'il en soit, deux petites choses à savoir avant de lire cet O.S. Premièrement, je traite du passé de Hawks, dont on ne sais pratiquement rien pour le moment, j'ai donc un peu brodé autour des deux cases qui en parlent et des quelques petites perles qu'on retrouve en relisant bien les chapitres où Hawks et Endeavor dialogue. (Que Hawks n'a jamais été fan d'All-Might par exemple.)

Deuxièmement, j'ai bien peur qu'Endeavor soit un brin OoC dans cet O.S. Je n'ai aucune idée de s'il réagirait ainsi dans le manga Canon s'il était confronté à une situation pareille mais hé, c'est le boulot des ficteurs et ficteuses de répondre à ces questions! J'ai tenter de rester le plus fidèle possible à ce qu'on connait de notre tout feu, tout flamme, et j'ai simplement... Ramoli quelques côtés, parce que ça reste un O.S. romance. Donc voilà. Et puis, qui ne fondrait pas sous les assauts de mon p'tit moineaux d'amour, il est trop chou, on a envie de lui donner des câlins! (Parlant de câlin, j'ai craqué un peu à la fin, désolé si ça colle entre les dents tout ce sucre et cette guimauve, pensez à vous brosser les dents après!)

Donnez-moi votre avis, je suis preneuse! Et si tout ce passe, bien, le prochain O.S. que je devrais sortir dans ce fandom traitera d'un de mes deux autres chouchous, Katchan ou Shoto. Je verrai ce qui m'inspire le plus. (Vous pouvez me balancer des idées aussi si vous voulez, des couples ou des situations que vous voudriez lire, je suis preneuse!)

Le résumé est foireux, il explique mal ce qui va se passer dans cet O.S. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Enjoy et bonne lecture!

* * *

Hawks n'avait jamais fantasmé sur Endeavor. Jamais. Du moins, pas de son point de vue.

Petit, il avait grandi dans un coin de pays du japon bien perdu, dont il ne se souvenait plus tellement du nom, et dont la seule distraction possible pour un orphelin abandonné comme lui était la petite télévision du seul bar du village. Il y entrait quand il faisait jour, s'assoyait sur un tabouret un peu usé par le temps, celui qui était le plus proche possible de la télévision et plongeait dans l'émission qui y jouait. Le gérant du bar était un brave type, et le laissait faire. Le jour la télévision restait cependant sur la chaine des infos, et ce fut de cette manière qu'il apprit l'existence des super-héros. Dans la grande campagne, il n'y en avait peu, voire pas du tout qui y faisait régner la justice, les petits malfrats n'étaient donc jamais plus punis que par une détention provisoire par la police locale.

Hawks avait bien sûr d'abord aimé des super-héros populaire comme All-Might, mais très vite, il avait cependant perdu son entrain pour ce héros.

Pourquoi ce type souriait-il tout le temps en clamant que « tout allait bien maintenant parce que la cavalerie était arrivée » alors que ce n'était pas vrai? Quand Hawks se faisait poursuivre par des chiens affamés dans les rues, ou qu'il tombait dans ses errances sur quelques petites frappes, et que ces derniers se mettaient en tête que tenter de lui arracher ses ailes, plumes par plumes, serait amusant… Il avait appelé ce fameux héros, de toutes ses forces, mais jamais il n'était venu. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'était venu en fait!

Une certaine rancœur était alors née en lui. Pourquoi ces gens, ces « super-héros » ne sauvaient que devant les caméras? Dans les grandes villes? Pourquoi ils ne venaient pas protéger ceux comme lui, qui étaient trop pauvre pour se permettre de quitter leur petite campagne? Pourquoi ils… Étaient si inutile, en fait?

Jusqu'à ce que à la télévision, qu'il continuait de regarder malgré tout, cet homme apparaisse. Un super-héros différents de tout ceux qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent… Grand, musclé, la tête enflammé et un regard noir, dur et impassible. Le petit garçon qu'il était à cet instant avait senti un frisson monter dans son dos jusqu'à sa nuque, en passant par ses ailes qui frémirent à son apparition. Il se souvenait être même grimper sur le comptoir du bar, pour se rapprocher de la télévision.

C'était durant un incendie très puissant, déjà trois bâtiments avaient pris feu à la suite à cause des agissement d'un pyromane. Des gens étaient évacués dans l'urgence, mais beaucoup de civil étaient restés coincés dans les bâtiments d'après la journaliste. Il avait commencé à se diriger vers le premier bâtiment en feu, quand un type qui tenait contre lui deux enfants l'avait arrêter en s'écriant :

-S'il vous plait, à l'aide! Mes enfants, ils ne respirent plus! Monsieur!

L'homme aux flammes s'était arrêté, et alors que la caméra s'approchait de la scène pour mieux la filmer, il tourna un regard froid le civil. Il l'observa une paire de seconde, avant de lâcher d'un ton sec et froid :

-Vous avez des jambes encore en état, alors bougez-vous pour les sauver, au lieu de rester planté là à attendre la cavalerie comme un imbécile!

Puis il se retourna et s'élança vers les flammes, ne les craignant nullement visiblement, laissant derrière lui l'homme sous le choc et la journaliste indignée de ce comportement si peu héroïque. All-Might arriva quasiment une demi-seconde plus tard pour sauver la situation, calmer la journaliste et aider l'homme à transporter ses enfants jusqu'à l'ambulance non loin.

Hawks en avait été complètement bouleversé. Le civil, la caméra l'avait bien filmé, était capable de marcher de lui-même… Le super héros en feu avait raison, il aurait pu y aller de lui-même, au lieu d'attendre l'arrivé d'All-Might! C'était… Incroyable!

Dans les semaines qui avaient suivis, Hawks avait développer une passion et une admiration sans borne pour ce super-héros pas comme les autres. Endeavor. Aucun autre surnom. Juste… Endeavor. Son héros. Il sautillait de joie chaque fois qu'il le voyait passer à la télé ou dans le journal (il c'était même surpassé à l'école pour apprendre plus vite à lire, et ainsi pouvoir lire les articles parlant de son héros) et pouvait passer des heures devant la télé du bar, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Le super-héros Endeavor n'était pas comme All-Might. Il sauvait ceux qui avait besoin de secours, ne surjouait jamais un rôle qui n'était pas le sien et restait lui-même. Colérique, la première fois que Hawks avait vu Endeavor engueuler d'autres super-héros qui avaient tenter de l'aider, mais qui au final l'avait juste gêné, il l'avait trouvé tellement cool! Puissant, il avait réussi à battre trois super vilains sans même assistance de la part des autres super-héros!

Il cumulait les faits victorieux, et bien qu'il ne faisait que peu voir pas d'apparition dans des émissions de talk-show, Hawks le considérait quand même comme son super-héros préféré, son idole.

Lorsqu'au matin de son sixième anniversaire, il avait trouvé sur le bar un paquet exprès pour lui et à l'intérieur une poupée à l'effigie de son héros, il en avait roucouler de joie pendant des heures. Jamais il ne l'avait lâchée, cette poupée d'ailleurs. Il la gardait pour dormir, quand il mangeait, et même dans les bains publics! Il en prenait grand soin, de cette poupée.

Et puis il y a eu ce jour. Il ne sait plus trop s'il le maudit, ou s'il le béni. Il se promenait du côté de la grande route, il devait avoir sept ans et demi à peu près, et il avait soudainement entendu le cri strident de roues dérapant sur l'asphalte. Il avait redresser la tête et vu avec une horreur grandissante un immense camion percuter une voiture familiale, et se crasher sur un muret en emportant d'autres voitures avec lui. C'était un camion-citerne, de ceux qui transportaient de l'essence, qui pouvait exploser et prendre feu.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit plus longtemps. D'un battement d'aile, il c'était précipité sur le lieu de l'accident et sans comprendre comment, les plumes écarlates de ses ailes s'étaient une à une détachés de lui pour filer dans les débris de l'accident. Une à une, elles évacuèrent les blessés et les victimes de l'accidents, les déposant plus loin, hors de portées des flammes. Dans sa précipitation, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses ailes rétrécissaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe.

Bon, il ne s'était pas vraiment fait mal, mais ça avait quand même été la honte de se planter comme ça à sa première intervention héroïque.

En plus, lorsqu'il avait repris ses esprits quelques minutes après son crash pathétique, ce fut pour voir ce qui allait le marquer à jamais.

Au final, des gens étaient venu à lui et avaient déclaré qu'il était fait pour être un héros, qu'il devait en devenir un. Et sans trop comprendre pourquoi, on l'avait pris en charge, l'expédiant au centre de Tokyo pour qu'il y suive une formation de héros jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, où il sortit diplômé d'un lycée banal, et fondit sa propre agence. En moins d'un semestre, il faisait partie du top dix dans le classement et quatre ans plus tard, le voilà devenu second, juste derrière son idole.

Il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur Endeavor. L'idolâtrer, suivre avec grand intérêt le moindre de ses exploits et hurler intérieurement comme une fangirl dès qu'il pouvait l'observer d'un peu plus prêt, si, grand dieu oui qu'il l'avait fait. Plus d'une fois. Lorsque cette fameuse publicité, la seule qu'Endeavor n'ait jamais fait, durant cette fameuse campagne de publicité quasi obligatoire où tous les super-héros pro durent apparaitre dans pub pour montrer un côté « humain » au public, Hawks n'avait pas éprouver de sentiment particulier. Bon ok, depuis cette pub il c'était mis à adorer le café noir Burning, et en buvait au moins une canette par jour, mais hé, on était fan ou on ne l'était pas! Hawks savait que certain fan d'All-Might allaient encore plus loin en achetant les mêmes marques de vêtements que leur idole, jusqu'au sous-vêtements!

Non, vraiment, jamais Hawks n'avait éprouver de désir ou de sentiments particulièrement amoureux pour le super héros Endeavor.

Enji Todoroki par contre…

Cela ne faisait que sept mois que le classement japonais des super-héros avait été officiellement donné. Sept mois qu'il avait combattu ce Noumu et croisé Dabi au passage. Il avait fait de son mieux pour à la fois aider Endeavor à combattre l'ennemi, et ne pas se faire griller par Dabi et continuer à tenter d'infiltrer l'Alliance des Vilains.

Et depuis ces sept mois, il en avait parcouru du chemin! Intrigué par les minuscules parcelles de ce qu'était l'homme derrière le super-héros, il s'était acharné à garder le contact. Réussissant à trouver son numéro de portable, il lui écrivait matin, midi, soir. Parfois c'était de simple mêmes, pour tenter de voir jusqu'où allait l'humour d'Enji, (et il comprit qu'il en avait peu, voire pas du tout dans certaines situations), d'autre fois c'était des pavés parlant d'absolument tout et rien. Hawks faisait toujours de son mieux pour avoir ses patrouilles en même temps qu'Enji, ils avaient même collaboré une petite dizaine de fois dans des missions de plus grande envergure.

Et à chaque pépite d'information que Hawks récoltait sur Enji le rendait plus fébrile encore. Plus avide d'avoir une nouvelle information, de mieux comprendre cet homme. Les réactions parfois drôles, parfois mignonne de l'homme lui réchauffait l'intérieur, et la première fois qu'il avait croisé Enji Todoroki en tenue de civil, par hasard en plus, avait aussi marqué son premier rêve chaud la nuit même. (Il avait faillit en mourir de gêne d'ailleurs le lendemain matin.) Cela semblait agacé l'homme qu'il le colle presque à toutes les missions qu'ils avaient en conjoint, mais paradoxalement, il ne le repoussait pas complètement. Cela titilla l'intérêt de Hawks, qui fouilla un peu de ce côté.

Et apprit, totalement par hasard, l'existence de Rei Todoroki. La femme d'Enji.

Ce serait mentir de dire que ça l'avait surpris. Il en avait été complètement choqué. Bon ok, à son âge c'était logique qu'un homme séduisant comme Enji soit marié. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le repoussait pas plus clairement, s'il était déjà pris?

Il avait trouvé la réponse quelques jours plus tard. Ce matin même pour être plus précis, alors qu'il lisait les copies du dossier médical de la femme. Todoroki-san était actuellement logée dans un centre de soin de troubles mentaux… Et la raison de son admission… Dépression. Elle aurait été maltraitée par son mari et blessé assez gravement son propre enfant.

Rei Todoroki, en d'autres termes, était une femme battue.

Enji avait battu sa propre femme qui en était devenu folle et cette folie l'avait poussée alors à s'en prendre à son enfant.

Lorsqu'il découvrit cela, il ne sût quoi faire exactement. Il se sentait horrifié par ce qui était arrivé à cette pauvre femme, et désolé d'avoir découvert le secret de celui qu'il avait idolâtrer depuis son enfance de cette manière. La logique aurait été qu'il se sente également trahi d'apprendre que son héros n'était pas si héroïque que ça mais… Non.

Ce n'était Endeavor qui avait fait ça. Mais Enji Todoroki.

Ce même Enji dont il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments bien particulier. Ce même Enji dont cette découverte n'altérait pas tant le personnage. Il savait déjà qu'Enji avait un tempérament colérique et légèrement violent, qu'il possédait un égo surdimensionné et que sa carrière passait avant tout le reste. Il savait déjà qu'il était ce genre d'homme qui négligeait sa famille, pas parce qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais parce qu'il avait d'autres priorités, d'autres manières d'appréhender les gens et le monde autour de lui.

Donc non, apprendre qu'il avait à un moment dans sa vie été le genre de mari violent et contrôlant, c'était pas si surprenant que ça. Et puis, vu toutes les dépenses sur tous les soins possibles pour aider Todoroki-san à s'en sortir, en plus de ce petit achat de fleur sur une base régulière… Enji regrettait ce passé. Il n'y tournait pas le dos, ne fuyait pas ses responsabilités et assumait son caractère en ne le cachant pas à lui, pauvre petit moineau qui tentait de flirter avec cet homme.

Hawks eu un petit sourire en coin en songeant à ça, avant de prendre tous les papiers et rapport que lui avait rapporter ses contacts, et tous les jeter dans son lavabo avant d'y mettre le feu. Pas besoin d'en savoir plus, d'en chercher plus. Le reste de ce passé sombre, il attendrait qu'Enji le lui dise de lui-même. Et ce jour-là, il saura qu'il aurait gagné la pleine confiance de l'homme.

Le jeune homme de 22 ans alla ensuite enfiler son costume de super-héros et sortit, saluant les passants au passage alors qu'il faisait sa petite patrouille quotidienne. Il aimait bien faire ce genre de petites choses, aider une grand-mère à traverser la rue, descendre un chat d'un arbre, accompagné un enfant perdu vers ses parents… C'était des petits gestes comme ça qui faisait qu'il aimait sincèrement son boulot de super-héros. Les grands combats épiques contre des super-vilains qui reviennent toujours plus forts, le sauvetage de centaine de personne en dix minutes, sauver le monde après une longue quête existentielle… C'était pas pour lui. Il laissait ça a d'autre.

La journée à son agence fut plutôt correcte, les quelques gars qui travaillaient avec lui remplirent bien leur mission et à midi, Haruno-chan ramena des beignets frits au poulet fait maison pour tout le monde. Dieu qu'il était heureux d'avoir engagé cette brave fille comme secrétaire! Il en profita pour envoyer son même quotidien à Enji, un rigolo impliquant un chat avec une tête fâché et la photo d'une maison en flamme derrière avec comme légende : « quand on te gâche la fin de ta série préféré ».

Héhé. En référence au fait qu'hier soir, il avait involontairement spoiler à Enji la fin d'une saison d'une télé-série (une des rares) que l'homme suivait avec intérêt. La tête d'ahuri qu'avait fait l'homme au flamme avait failli le tuer de rire, avant qu'il ne fuit les flammes vengeresse de ce dernier à tire d'ailes.

Il voulut l'envoyer immédiatement, mais son téléphone passa en mode appel, depuis un de ses contacts dans la police. Basculant en mode super-héros (le même attendra), prit l'appel et fit état de la situation.

D'après son pote, il s'agissait d'un grand carambolage sur un boulevard à quelques kilomètres de l'agence. Cependant, comme un bus d'enfants de primaire de retour d'une sortie était impliqué, Hawks y était demander en urgence pour secourir les nombreux blessés. Il donna aussitôt ses ordres aux quelques gars et héros qui travaillait avec lui avant de s'y précipiter en personne en premier, et n'attendit même pas l'accord des policiers sur place pour commencer à évacuer les victimes.

Les accidents de route de cette ampleur, ça lui foutait toujours un stress pas possible. Sans doute une sorte de revers de son premier fait d'arme, tenter de sauver neufs personnes à seulement sept ans et demi, ça marquait. Neuf personnes sauvés. Hawks inspira profondément pour juguler un minimum le stress qui montait en lui, et commença son boulot.

Plumes par plumes, il attrapa chacun des enfants du car ainsi que ceux qui avait été pris dans l'accident pour les ramener auprès d'Healthy, une héroïne de son agence qui avait un alter de guérison. Il faisait souvent équipe avec elle lors des missions de sauvetage, elle pouvait prendre en charge les premiers soins d'urgence avant l'arrivée des ambulanciers qui prenaient le relais. Le seul soucis était que plus elle utilisait son alter lors d'un soin, plus elle s'épuisait, il la surveillait donc du coin de l'œil pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de connerie du genre trop en faire.

-Hé, vous êtes l'éducateur en charge de cette classe? Demanda Hawks à un adulte portant un tablier bien reconnaissable qui restait près des enfants.

L'homme sursauta avant d'approuver, et de lui indiquer qu'il avait été en charge de 23 enfants aujourd'hui, et qu'il en manquait trois ainsi que sa collègue. Et merde, là où il n'était pas encore aller dans carnage c'était proche de l'impact, où brûlait deux moteurs qui risquaient d'exploser à tout moment. Il y avait de gros risques qu'ils soient blessés sévèrement, ou pire.

Il s'y précipita néanmoins, en quatre grand coups d'ailes et se posa pour commencer à chercher. Heureusement, Hawks trouva la fameuse seconde éducatrice, qui gardait farouchement deux des enfants manquant contre elle. Son front saignait et une de ses jambes étaient salement amoché, ce qui avait dû l'empêcher de se déplacer par elle-même.

-Accrochez-vous, c'est bientôt fini. Lui promit-il gentiment avant de la faire voler sur un tapis de plumes avec les deux enfants, direction les secours.

Ils trouva deux-trois autres blessés grave, dont un inconscient qu'il envoya tous sur des tapis de plumes, avant d'enfin voir le dernier enfant.

Assis par terre, pleurant à chaude larmes, il ouvrait la bouche comme pour hurler mais aucune voix ne parvenait aux oreilles de Hawks. Et zut, était-ce en fait un enfant muet, ou pire son alter qui l'empêchait de parler. Il s'élança pour aller l'attraper et l'éloigner au plus vite de cet endroit trop dangereux pour un petit garçon, quand une odeur piquante d'essence vint lui chatouiller le nez. Non. Pas cette fois. Il n'eut que le temps d'attraper le garçon, le serrer contre lui en refermant ses ailes autour avant l'explosion.

* * *

-Mais t'es un vrai malade, tu n'es pas ignifuge que je sache! Lâcha Haruno-chan en appliquant un peu plus fort la compresse d'alcool contre sa plaie juste au-dessus du sourcils.

-Aieuh, ça va j'ai compris que j'avais foiré, pas besoin que tu me charcute, peste! Répliqua Hawks en grimaçant.

-Ah, il est beau le super-héros numéro deux au classement japonais!

-Grmrl…

-Qu'ouïe-je? Le moineau tente de parler Néandertal, quand je vais en parler avec mes copines, elles ne vont pas en revenir!

Hawks se drapa dans le reste de dignité qu'il lui restait et ignora le sourire moqueur de sa secrétaire, la laissant placé un dernier pansement sur son front avant de se redresser avec un soupir en tâtant sa tête.

-Ne touche pas aux bandages, vieux poulet tout cuit!

-Je ne suis pas un gamin non plus, p'tite plaie!

-Ça, ça reste à voir! Fit Haruno-san en secouant la tête avant d'agiter la main. Allez, va te reposer, je fini la paperasse pour toi.

-Oooh, en fait t'es une vraie perle, merci! Sourit-il en sautant sur ses jambes.

-Et pense à mon augmentation en échange! Sourit sadiquement la jeune femme.

-… T'es certaine que tu as choisis la bonne voie, tu cartonnerais comme super vilaine. Commenta Hawks en sortant de la pièce.

Un stylo vola direction sa tête, style qu'il évita aisément et il partit en pouffant de rire, sous les injures de sa si chère secrétaire. Ouaip, il ne regrettait vraiment pas de l'avoir engagée cette fille!

Il était prêt de minuit quand il refit le chemin en sens inverse direction son appartement. Il était crevé de sa journée, quand ce foutu moteur avait explosé il avait revoler sur quelques mètres avant de se planter un peu lamentablement contre le ciment, se cognant le coin du crâne sur la rambarde de métal qui délimitait la route du trottoir. Ça n'avait pas été si grâce que ça, sa visière avait pris une partit du choc mais ça l'avait quand même mis K.O. une poignée d'heure. Et après les soins et le repos quasi forcé l'avait même empêché de prendre un crayon pour gribouiller un début de rapport des événements! Haruno-chan l'avait quasiment attaché sur le lit de leur petite infirmerie, tout en le sermonnant sur les dangers de ses implications toujours trop dangereuses dans des accidents pareils.

Ayant la flemme de prendre l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'à son pallier, il préféra prendre son envol, en deux coups d'ailes il grimpa au quatrième étage de l'immeuble et les replia ensuite dans son dos, en fouillant la poche de son manteau pour prendre ses clés. Ni vu, ni connu, héhé.

C'est en ouvrant la porte de son appart qu'il réalisa enfin que la lumière de la cuisine était allumée. Et merde, il avait oublié de l'éteindre encore, sa facture d'électricité allait exploser… Pas qu'il manquait d'argent, mais c'était toujours un truc qui l'agaçait.

Et il se figea de surprise lorsqu'il découvrit, assit au mini-bar, Endeavor en tenue civile.

-Heu… J'dois m'être plus sérieusement endommager la tête que prévu, voilà que j'ai des hallucinations. Marmonna-t-il en faisant demi-tour pour aller directement dans sa chambre.

-Ta tête est endommagé depuis le début. Grogna l'hallucination en question.

Ok, c'était vraiment réaliste cette fois. Hawks songea qu'il était possible qu'Enji soit réellement là, dans sa cuisine, peut-être parce qu'il avait vu l'accident aux nouvelles et était venu s'enquérir de sa santé, (une caméra avait réussi à capter son sauvetage-fracassage de crâne et ça avait fait le tour des médias) mais c'était tellement peu probable! Il voulut encore une fois tourner la tête vers Enji pour vérifier s'il était réellement là, mais il eut alors un passage un peu à vide. Sa vision se flouta et il grimaça en s'appuyant d'une épaule contre un mur, sa main venant se poser sur son crâne pour l'empêcher d'exploser. Ouh là, ça tournait…

Une ombre le couvrit et il rouvrit un peu les yeux, avant de sursauter en reconnaissant le torse massif d'Enji, à quelques centimètres de lui. Oh god, en costume de héros il était déjà impressionnant, mais dans cette chemise brun chocolat, Hawks se sentit frémir de l'intérieur.

Une large main se posa alors sur sa joue et il frissonna de tout son corps, sentant avec panique ses jambes devenir molle comme du beurre au soleil, alors que les doigts rugueux et chaud passèrent entre les mèches de ses cheveux. Évidemment, il savait garder un côté raisonnable, et savait que ce n'était pas un geste de tendresse… La main lui fit tourner la tête et déplaça ses nombreuses mèches de cheveux pour dégager le bandage qui maintenait la compresse contre sa blessure.

-C'est moins pire que ça en a l'air, j'vais juste me posé dans mon canap' et roupiller jusqu'à demain matin. Fit-il doucement. J'vais bien, papa poule!

Gloup, peut-être pas le meilleur surnom qu'il lui avait donné ces derniers mois… Pourtant, alors qu'il attendait une remarque sarcastique ou une réplique assassine (du style : Tu veux cramer, le poulet?), Enji n'en fit rien.

-Ça te prend souvent ce genre de chose? Te jeter entre une explosion et un gosse?

-… Mais c'est vraiment de l'inquiétude que j'entends, j'rêve pas?! Ah, ou alors si, je rêve… Mais il manque la licorne et la pluie de croquette de poulet, je proteste!

La main autour de son crâne se resserra, et il ricana en entendant le sifflement agacé d'Enji. Mais il était maintenant certain que c'était un rêve. Sûr que Enji, et Endeavor, ne le toucherait jamais ainsi, aussi… Délicatement. Il n'était pas assez proche de lui pour ça, il devait avoir un statut plus proche du perroquet agaçant que du pote, ou d'un homme à séduire. Il était en plein dans une hallucination, il avait du piquer une tête dans son lit en rentrant et délirait à cause d'un quelconque médoc un peu trop fort.

Persuadé que c'était ça l'explication du rapprochement du grand homme, il se dégagea du mur d'un coup d'épaule, pour se laisser tomber souplement contre le torse qui l'attirait de plus en plus. Il sentit Enji sursauter à son geste, et s'accrocha à la chemise d'une main, frottant son visage contre le tissu un peu rêche, mais confortable. En plus, c'était chaud et ça sentait bon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Grogna Enji, plus haut.

-Câlin. J'ai besoin de réconfort. Répondit Hawks en fermant les yeux. Je déteste les accidents de route… J't'ai déjà dit comment j'avais été repéré pour devenir un futur héros? Y'a eu un super gros crash entre un camion-citerne et une voiture familiale sur la route principale proche de ma ville natale!

Enji ne répondit pas, il en profita pour passer son deuxième bras autour de la taille de l'homme. C'est fou comme son alter de feu augmentait sa température corporel, c'était tellement agréable… En plus, ses muscles étaient certes durs comme de l'acier, mais paradoxalement, ils conservait une certaine… Douceur. Damn, il était vraiment à l'ouest pour penser un truc pareil!

-J'ai pas trop réfléchit, et j'ai sauvé neuf personnes ce jour-là. Et comme un débile, j'ai gaspiller toutes mes plumes à les sauver, et j'ai crasher à mon tour au milieu du carnage. Et puis c'est là que je l'ai vu. Ils n'étaient pas neuf, mais dix à être en danger. J'ai sauvé deux gars d'une p'tite voiture ordinaire, et c'est quand je suis tombé que j'ai vu le coffre à demi ouvert, avec dedans une petite fille.

Et ça le hantait encore. La fillette avait quelques années de plus que lui peut-être, elle était attachée et un bâillon lui couvrait la bouche. Elle était coincée dans le coffre et pleurait, en s'agitant. Ses yeux vert pâle l'avait marqué, ils hurlaient à l'aide, mais il n'avait rien pu faire.

Un des véhicules qui avait passé à moitié par-dessus le camion-citerne et qui était en équilibre précaire jusque-là était tombé de son point en hauteur, et avait écraser la petite voiture. La jeune fille avec.

Il en avait été malade pendant des semaines après. Les deux kidnappeurs avaient été finalement retrouvé et appréhender par All-Might, oh combien ironique soit cette situation, pour une fois la cavalerie était arrivée trop tard.

-J'ai pas pu la sauver. Fini-t-il, sans trop développer. Je déteste les accidents… J'ai tout le temps cette stupide peur de pas réussir à sauver tout le monde. C'est con… J'me suis amélioré en sauvetage depuis le temps, et mes ailes se sont considérablement renforcés, j'ai plus de raisons…

Ça tournait un peu moins dans sa tête. Mais il resta appuyé contre Enji, il était tellement confortable. Il ferma les yeux, et marmonna :

-J'voudrais bien qu'un jour tu m'parle de tes enfants, et de ta femme. Ils ont l'air gentil les gamins, et sur la photo, ta femme elle est vraiment jolie. J'sais pas si j'mérite de t'aimer après elle, j'veux dire, j'suis juste l'homme qui vole trop vite pour sa santé.

Il sentit les muscles derrière son étreinte se durcir, comme si l'homme se raidissait, mais vraiment trop épuisé par sa journée, il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Il préféra plutôt relâcher l'hallucination de l'homme qu'il aimait (ça faisait vraiment bizarre de le dire cash comme ça…) et sautilla pour l'attraper par le cou et poser ses lèvres sur la joue d'Enji, avant de tourner des talons et aller s'écraser sur son canapé en fermant les yeux d'épuisement.

Et bonne nuit, il était crevé!

* * *

Ce fut le son d'une nouvelle notification sur son portable qui réveilla Hawks. Il rouvrit un œil, s'étira et bailla avant d'étirer sa main vers l'appareil où clignotait la lumière bleuté. Il l'ouvrit et regarda brièvement la notif' avant de soupirer.

Une notif' du site de fan d'Endeavor auquel il était abonné depuis son adolescence. Une news sur son fils apparemment, faut dire que tant que le petit Shoto ne sera pas devenu pro, il partagera une partie de la place du site avec son père. Il lut le résumé brièvement et ricana. « Un fils digne de son père », c'était un titre tellement cliché et usé jusqu'à la corde!

Il vit qu'il avait deux-trois autres notifications en attende. Un de Candy Crush l'informant qu'il avait à nouveau son stock de vie pleine (niveau 247, prépare-toi, Hawks-sama allait te défoncer!) et deux de sa messagerie. Le premier était un mail d'Haruno-chan qui le rassurait sur l'avancé de la paperasse sur l'intervention de la veille et qu'il pouvait rester en stand-by pour aujourd'hui. Traduction : « Si j'apprends que t'es sorti faire du temps sup, tu vas morfler, le poulet! »

Haruno-chan et sa délicatesse…

Le deuxième message… D'Enji?!

Hawks bondit sur place, soudainement pleinement réveillé et ouvrit l'application de texto pour lire en entier le message. Il tenait sur deux lignes.

« Un certain moineau agaçant qui se manifeste sur une base régulière inquiète forcément quand on n'arrive plus à le contacter pendant un temps. Imbécile. »

Hawks se rappela alors qu'hier il n'avait au final jamais envoyer le même, puisqu'il avait été appeler à intervenir sur l'accident, et n'était rentré chez lui au calme qu'aux alentours de minuit. Avait-il la berlue, ou Enji venait carrément de dire, de manière détourné, qu'il c'était inquiété de ce silence?

Non… Quand il relisait le message, c'était bel et bien ça qu'il pouvait déduire, en lisant entre les lignes. Il regarda l'heure, et vit qu'il était dix heure passé… Le message était arrivé à huit heure pile, heure à laquelle il envoyait tous les jours un premier message à Enji.

Il écrivit une réponse pleine de sous-entendus tout en se levant pour se diriger vers sa cuisine, dans l'idée d'aller se faire un p'tit dej' bien nourrissant (il n'avait pas grailler hier soir au final avec tout ce bordel et son ventre manifestait son mécontentement avec beaucoup d'entrain) mais s'arrêta de nouveau sur la surprise quand son téléphone vibra même pas quinze secondes après l'envoi.

« Désolé vieux, j'ai pas capté que j'avais oublié nos p'tits mots d'amour quotidien, j'étais un peu à l'ouest à la fin de la soirée! Et bon matin à toi aussi, vieux grognon, t'es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes! » Ça, c'était son message.

« Un simple anti-douleur basique pour le genre de blessure que tu as eu à la tête ne donne pas d'hallucination. » Et ça, la réponse d'Enji.

… What? Mais comment il savait pour sa blessure à la tê… Oh wait.

Est-ce qu'il avait sérieusement fait tout ça hier, son câlin, ses p'tites révélations sur son passé et sa confession sur ses sentiments au VRAI Enji hier soir?!

Hawks entra dans la cuisine, et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était vide de toute présence gênante. En fait, elle était un peu bizarre sa cuisine… Elle était… Propre? Plus que d'habitude… Heu… Pourquoi une petite marmite était posée sur le comptoir de son mini-bar?

… Il y avait du curry à l'intérieur. Au poulet.

… Sa machine à riz avait également du riz de prêt, encore chaud. Le curry aussi était encore tiède, signe que… Qu'on avait cuisiner il n'y a pas longtemps, peut-être une heure ou deux.

… Hawks écrivit si vite sur son portable qu'il faillit briser l'écran.

« Scuse si je délire, mais tu ne saurais pas par hasard qui m'a cuisiné un curry au poulet ce matin? »

« Mange et tait-toi. »

Urg. Mon dieu, Hawks était sans doute mort et entré dans la quatrième dimension… Enji, alias Endeavor, n'avait quand même pas cuisiner un curry au poulet juste pour lui? Il ne lui avait jamais caché son goût pour la volaille et il se souvenait lui avoir fait la réflexion, lors de leur premier affrontement en duo contre ce foutu Noumu il y a sept mois, qu'il craignait de ne pas savoir cuisiner, mais… À ce point? Oh my god!

« Je passerai ce soir pour ce que tu as dit hier. »

Ok, il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque en fait. Mais malgré lui, alors qu'il s'attablait et mangeait avec appétit le curry maison d'Enji (Un poil trop épicé et les légumes taillés un peu n'importe comment, mais merde, c'était le curry maison d'Enji, l'équivalent d'un repas cinq étoiles à ses yeux) il se mit à espérer.

Espérer avoir une petite chance que ce câlin de la veille ne soit pas une hallucination, et qu'il en ait un nouveau ce soir. Et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, d'autres tous les jours pour un long, très long moment.


End file.
